Alice Angel
Alice Angel 'e uma personagem de desenho criada por Joey Drew Studios em Bendy and the Ink Machine. Semelhante aos seus colegas, Bendy e Boris, Alice estrelou em uma serie de desenhos trinta anos antes dos eventos do jogo. Alice fez sua primeira aparição no poster de ''"Sent From Above" ''do Capítulo 2, e há vários ambientes dedicados a ela no Capítulo 3 como brinquedos de pelúcia e até recortes de papelão. Ela foi expressada por Susie Campbell, que mais tarde foi substituída por Allison Pendle. Informações Alice e uma personagem de desenho animado humanoide feminino com cabelos pretos ondulados de tamanho médio, sobrancelhas finas e batom preto. Ela usa um vestido de flapper dos anos 1920 com uma saia curta e uma gravata de cor branca que e idêntico a do Bendy, sendo em torno da linha de seu busto. Como os outros personagens Alice tem seus olhos em formato de torta faltando um pedaço e uma pequena sarda embaixo do olho direito. Ela tem braços ligeiramente curtos vestindo um par de luvas brancas, com círculos nas palmas das mãos. Suas pernas têm um par de cintos pretos. Alice tem uma combinação angélicos e demoníacos, com um par de chifres, bem como uma auréola flutuando acima de sua cabeça. Personalidade Sugerido pelo slogan '"SHE SINGS! SHE DANCES!" 'Do cartaz de Alice ''"Sent from Above" '', Alice tem seu talento de dançar e cantar. Na música "Im Alice Angel" do Capítulo 3, ela e revelada por ser doce e feliz-com-sorte, ao contrario de sua forma física "Alice" Aparições Principais ''Capítulo 2: A Velha Canção Alice e revelada pela primeira vez em um cartaz na parede localizado à direita do Departamento de Música. Intitulado "Sent From Above", que também possui Bendy, se escondendo sobre o título No Estúdio de Gravação, um registro de áudio de Susie Campbell pode ser encontrado, alegando que a equipe realmente gosta de seu talento para Alice. Ela afirma que sente uma conexão com Alice ao contrario de outros personagens e menciona que Sammy acha que Alice pode ser tão popular quanto Bendy algum dia. Curiosidades Geral = *O design de Alice parece ser inspirado em Betty Boop, uma criação de desenho dos Estúdios Fleischer, de um tempo similar do jogo. Elas são similares na medida que atuam como uma personagem feminina linda e alegre para atuar como um oposto do personagem principal. (Betty Boop para Bimbo e Alice para Bendy. **Além disso, o slogan de Alice sugere que ela canta e dança, similar a Betty Boop. *De acordo com theMeatly no Twitter, Alice é uma "garota e tanto", uma dica para o slogan que acompanharia sua aparência no Capítulo 3."That Angel... she's quite a girl." - theMeatly. 28 de Abril de 2017. Twitter. O slogan, "'''SHE'S QUITE A GAL!", mostrado pela estátua de Alice no Capítulo 3, é uma referência ao mesmo tweet. **O theMeatly também afirmou que não há nenhum problema que "um anjo" não possa consertar, insinuando a revelação física de Alice no mesmo capítulo."There's no problem an Angel can't fix." - theMeatly. 30 de Maio de 2017. Twitter. *O fato de Alice ter tanto uma auréola quanto um par de chifres, ela não tem asas, implicando que ela é um anjo caído, apoiando o fato de que o episodio que ela estreia é titulado como Sent From Above. **Os buracos em cada palma das luvas de Alice são surpreendente idênticos ao modo como as luvas de Mickey eram nos anos de 1930 (imagem para exemplo), mas também pode ser uma referência a estigmas, um termo na fé cristã para descrever marcas ou feridas, no corpo nos mesmos lugares que Jesus Cristo foi crucificado, referenciando seu status como um anjo. *Do primeiro vídeo de Q&A do theMeatly, quando foi questionado se Alice e Bendy estavam namorando, a única resposta foi um olhar de choque em silêncio."QUESTIONS ANSWERED #1! | Bendy and the Ink Machine" - 3:28 **A natureza de relacionamento de Alice e Bendy é também sugerida em uma antiga descrição de sua mercadoria oficial.Tumblr - "Starring Bendy and Alice in a tale of star crossed lovers not without some jilting, you'll definitely want to be sent back above after braving what's left of Joey Drew studios. ''" *A voz de Alice soa doce e bela, de acordo com Sammy Lawrence no Q&A do Hot Topic no Twitter."''Ohhh such a voice! So.. heavenly! So beautiful!" - Hot Topic. 26 de Julho de 2017. Twitter. *Alice é a única personagem de desenho animado que foi confirmada a falar com palavras no show. **Além disso, ela é a única que tem uma dubladora confirmada. *Ela e Boris (Apenas no desenho de "Haunted Hijinx") são os únicos personagens que foram confirmados para falar. *Embora Alice nunca apareça em nenhum dos desenhos animados, ela aparece apenas na imagem oficial de aniversário de 1 ano de TimeTheHobo e em alguns rabiscos com outros personagens. Galeria Alice angel poster.png Sirenserenade2.png Fan art winner ch3 decal showbizbendy.png Referencias En:Alice Angel Pl:Alice Angel Ru:Ангел Алиса Categoria:Capítulo 2 Categoria:Desenhos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Mulheres